The Animagus, Ben Ten
by Meijis
Summary: What if instead of Ben transforming into aliens while using their abilities, he uses magic and mana manipulation to fight with, join Ben, a powerful Magus and a scholar thief face the Justice League, the Team, the Light, and aliens while having fun at the same time
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**My first crossover story, I'm pretty much new to making one so I hope you guys would forgive me if it's horrible**

**note: **Ben doesn't change into aliens when fighting (although he can shapeshift into a powerful dragon if the situation needs it which is his most powerful spell), instead, he relies on magic and mana manipulation to fight, all spells are just regular or amplified attacks from the normal series we tend to see on TV.

**Swampfire - **Ben uses either his staff or hands to create fire (the staff increases the range) and doesn't need flammable gas to ignite with, the seeds came from his small sling bag (think of it as Charmcaster's bag minus the ugly), minor regeneration but cannot regenerate missing parts.

**Echo Echo - **Ben can create silicon base clones of himself just like the regular Echo Echo, his ultrasonic attacks comes out from his staff.

**Humungousaur - **Ben will not posses superior strength or grow in size, Humungousaur is his familiar, all he needs to do is summon him.

**Jetray - **Ben can't fly and has half the speed as Jetray, frequently using this speed for hand to hand combat or surprising enemies, neuro shock comes out from his staff (he can make his neuro shock laser chase enemies just like Darkside but needs to stay stationary).

**Big Chill - **Ben can turn invisible, intangible (but needs to be conscious while doing so), levitate/fly, and can use various ice attacks either from his mouth, hands, or staff.

**Chromastone -** Ben can turn himself into an organic diamond, granting him endurance and absolute defense against telepaths, brute force and energy weapons (like Emma Frost in X-men), whenever struct with an energy attack, he may absorb/redirect/deflect the energy (like Chromastone in the series).

**Brainstrom -** Ben is always very smart (but he still has his personality even with being very smart, therefore, completely being cocky, arrogant, and immature), he can launch lighting bolts through his hands or staff or conjure a stream of pure lighting (think of it as Sith Lighting from starwars).

**Spidermonkey -** Ben is always agile (he knows several martial arts techniques) and can stick on walls like a spider (just like in Naruto, Ben can walk on water too), his webs came from a small gauntlet item he wears on his left arm (imagine it as the ultimatrix).

**Goop - **Ben fetches the anti-gravity disk from his bag and throws it, the goo itself will quickly come out of his bag and follow the disk's trajectory (it has the same ability as the Goop on the series, Ben can also use this as a personal henchmen, the disk when captured or damaged will magically turn into dust, Ben can make another disk).

**Alien X -** Ben cannot freely use the power of omnipotence for foolish reasons, therefore, the power is contained in an ancient powerful staff that houses the power of omnipotence which he hid and locked in a different dimension where he is the only one who can access it.

**Magic - **Ben can use a lot of forms of Magic (compile all the spells you've seen in the Ben 10 series), he doesn't need to say incantations for spells (while other magic wielders uses incantations like Zatana, since Ben is 1/4 Anodite, he'll be having a major skill boost).

**Unarmed Combat - **Ben has expert level knowledge when it comes to hand to hand combat (he can beat less skilled fighters that doesn't rely on unarmed combat like Miss Martian, hold his own against several characters with fighting experience like Nightwing but will loose to fighters with more skills who prefer physical combat like Batman).

* * *

><p>New York City<p>

January 3, 24:00

It was a cold, quiet, misty night at the New York Central Museum, the museum is currently closed and was having an Indian exhibit on various ancient artifacts, from works of art like paintings, fine jade vases, high quality silken clothes, and decorative symbolic banners, some were equipment from the ancient times, from various weapons made to take the life of warriors and citizens alike, golden daggers with gems fit for nobles and aristocrats, up to armors worn by the bravest soldiers whose name are immortalized throughout the centuries. But there was one genre of the exhibit that always intrigues both the people and the archeologists, this section houses India's rich folklore and myths, their culture and story represented in physical forms, from various colorful gems that was said would ward off evil spirits, ancient scrolls containing stories of great mythical beast that once roamed the earth, and golden artifacts that are said to be wielded by a holly man. This part of the section of the exhibit is the most guarded, considering most of them are either made of precious stones and metals or have sentimental values to the people of India that represents their struggles throughout history. The artifacts are placed at the very center of the museum, the center part of the museum itself was large, 3 stories high to accommodate certain Indian archive's scrolls collection for public display, guarded by state of the art motion sensors, wide camera angled surveillance cameras, contained in a hardened glass that would trigger the alarm silently if tempered incorrectly and are guarded by the New York Police with practiced shifts and are strategically placed in various corners of the section of the room.

A young man of 19 is currently eyeing a certain piece of accessory said to trap demonic spirits, the necklace was a blue diamond the size of a 5 year olds fist, the necklace was oval in shape with a masterfully crafted golden lace with small various ancient symbols written all over the necklace, it may look simple but in a near distance can only it be truly be praised for its magnificent beauty, from up close, it seems to have a glow of its own, magnificent, alluring, and mesmerizing, the necklace is contained in a much harder glass container compared to the others and is displayed atop of a 6 ft. pedestal. The young man has a short brunette hair, forest green eyes, fair skin, a lean, athletic, muscular but slender build, and is standing at the height of 5'9 ft. , his name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson also known as 'Ben' by his friends. Ben is a Magus of the highest caliber, earning him the runic name of 'the Animagus' by the magical community, although being a Magus means being both a scholar, a politician, and a duelist, Ben doesn't care much about politics and instead focuses his attention on dueling and a little bit of magical and technological research. Ben is currently on his Animagus attire consisting of a dark green trench coat with a hood covering his entire face that leaves a deep shadow except for his mouth and jaw area, a dark brown vest inside his open trench coat, a pair of combat boots, black jeans, and a pair of fingerless gloves. The most striking features he is currently equipped with are his staff that is resting on his back and a magical brown small bag that sling over his left waist.

Ben wasn't so worried about eyeing the precious artifact in the middle of a heavily guarded room as all the guards have been knocked out using his spell that launches a green laser that stuns organic beings, it may sting but it's not fatal, the cameras have been looped prior to the last 5 mins. of his arrival. It has been recording with no digital evidence on how the guards were simultaneously blasted by a green laser, the sensors were quickly deactivated by breaching the control room and hacking various fail safes, disabling the entire sensors and looping the cameras, this was done by turning himself intangible to enter the control room and stunning the 2 guards on duty before confronting the guards on the heavily guarded area. The only remaining problem is that the glass container housing the artifact cannot be hacked as it has an independent sensor system of its own, Ben could personally hard wire the pedestal of the artifact but it would take too much time to restart its system and take the artifact, making it too risky, Ben suddenly had an idea, by electrifying the primary circuit board of the pedestal, he could reboot its entire system and start it on back up protocol, but this would lead to triggering the alarm after the reboot protocol is done, although this would make his heist less stealthy, he could just destroy his vicinity and blame a pathetic metahuman criminal as cover for his tactics. With a cocky smile and a determined face, he commenced his action.

Happy Harbor,

Mt. Justice, January 3, 24:00

The team was currently assembled in the briefing room consisting of Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Superboy, Nightwing, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy. On the giant holographic screen is their mission briefer, Batman, also known as 'The Dark Knight'. "The New York City Mayor has just currently asked the assistance of the League to ensure the safe guard of the Indian artifacts currently housed on New York Central Museum where an Indian exhibit event is currently held for 2 days as a sign of trust from India, failure to protect said artifacts would cause an international diplomatic incident with the Indian government causing wide spread mistrust on the United Nation towards the United States". "So all we're going to do is watch over some boring old stuff?" said Garfield in a bored tone, "This artifacts are known to be selled at prices reaching from a hundred thousand dollars up to millions or even billions of dollars depending on who's buying them, any jewel thief would be pretty eager to get their hands on this 'old stuff' " replied Nightwing. "So we're guarding a bunch of ancient stuff that's worth a lot in a city famous for jewel heists? _grande~_" murmured Jamie, "Why did the mayor just asked now?" asked M'gann "Yeah! I was having the best sleep of my life!" said La'gaan in a sleepy voice, "The mayor had a bad feeling" answered Batman in his usual monotone voice, "Wait, that's it!?" asked Superboy in a tempered tone, Batman just gave him a look that they understand as a 'yes'. With that, the holoscreen turned off signifying that the mission briefing is now over.

"So what's the plan!?" Beast Boy said in an enthusiastic tone, clearly excited for the mission, "This is a stealth mission, we'll divide in 3 groups, me and you we'll be guarding the rooftops, Miss Martian and Blue will be at the halls while Superboy and Lagoon Boy will be monitoring the basement for any suspicious activities, go it?" asked Nightwing with everyone giving him a nod. 3 mins. later, they have silently arrived at the top museums roof, the bioship was cloaked then made a hole at the floor for the Team to jump out off, once they've landed at the rooftops, they all gave each other a nod, a sign that the mission is a go. "_Mind link established_" said Miss Martian mentally, "_Good work, now go to your positions, and keep us updated if you see any suspicious activities_" said Nightwing. Meanwhile, Ben was having some trouble with electrifying the circuit boards as it requires finesse, failing to do so would instantly trigger the alarm, therefore, he has to be careful and making his electric spell's voltage to a minimum, unknown to him, the Team has already been deployed. Several minutes later, Nightwing then asked the Team for an update "_Anything to report?",_ "_The basements all clear_" said Superboy, "_Nothing on my side of the roof_" replied Beast Boy, "_Nothing unusual at the storage area_" answered Lagoon Boy, "_Coast is clear in the weapons exhibit_" said Miss Martian, "_I'm heading to the main attraction right now_" said Blue Beetle. Upon flying inside the fashion exhibit which is near the Indian Treasure exhibit, his scarab mentally said something to him, a suspicion that something's not right "Everything looks pretty normal in my scanners, no heat or vibration", the scarab said to look at the cameras, Blue Beetle then flew up and inspected the camera, using his scanner, he found out that this camera has been looping the same scene "_Umm… guys, something's not right about the cameras, looks like they've been tempered_" said Blue Beetle, "_Looks like someone beat us here_" said Superboy "_I'm at the Cultural exhibit, I'll go check the Treasure exhibit_" added Miss Martian, "_Do not engage the intruder alone, contact us and keep us updated_" said Nightwing, "_Got it_" replied Miss Martian now heading to the Treasure exhibit. Ben has finally rebooted the pedestal's system and is now currently making a circular hole at the center of the glass to extract the artifact, while levitating to the height of the glass, he then touched the surface of the glass with both of his palms and with a bit of concentration, ignited the palm of his hands like of that of a blowtorch, small yet sharp, making a circular shape from top to bottom.

"_I found the intruder, he's currently extracting the artifact out of its container_" said Miss Martian while hovering by the top of the entrance in camouflage mode, "_How many?_" asked Nightwing "_Just 1 as far as I can see_" observed Miss Martian, "_So who's our guest?_" Asked Beast Boy, "_I don't know, I've never seen his profile at the Leagues Database before_" replied Miss Martian, "_Must be a nobody..._" said Lagoon Boy, "_He seems to have powers, he's currently levitating and producing concentrated heat in his palms_" said Miss Martian, _"… or a somebody_" bantered Superboy to Lagoon Boy. "_Allocate all your focus to him, Blue, Miss M, BB, and Lagoon, since you're the nearest, you have to stop him before he escapes_" ordered Nightwing, "_On it_" "_Gotcha_" said Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy simultaneously. Ben is almost finished cutting through the glass when a voice got his attention, "Don't you know it's closing time?" said Beast Boy now together with Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, and Lagoon Boy, "I don't see any close signs anywhere" replied Ben now facing the group, "_We're about to face him in combat_" said Miss Martian to Nightwing, "_Make sure to secure all the artifatcs, do not damage them_" ordered Nightwing.

Beast Boy then turned into a bull and charged at Ben, using the same spell he used at the guards, he blasted a green neuro shock laser from his staff to Beast Boy, with the Bull's bigger figure, it was difficult to dodge such a small and accurate shot, the ray hit Beast Boy at the left side, knocking him back while being both momentarily dazed and stunned, "Ugh" groaned Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian flew towards Ben, Ben then grabbed something from his left bag, he then threw seeds at the front of Blue Beetles's flight route towards Ben, it then rapidly grew into thick vines and quickly entangled Blue Beetle, Miss Martian dodge the vine's swipes and diverted her flight path at the top of Ben, getting ready for a telekinetic attack, Ben seeing this conjured fire out of thin and air and surrounded Miss Martian, the flames then combined together then formed a spherical barrier around her, aerially trapping Miss Martian, with her Martian physiology, it wasn't long until she fainted and crashed at the coffee table below her, breaking it into many pieces. A sneak attack was set up by Lagoon Boy in his inflated form mode from behind Ben and was effectively dodged by Ben by side stepping and doing simple dodges while Lagoon Boy delivers punches after punches with no progress, "Using Atlantean sorcery to enhance your physical abilities, not bad…" Ben cockily commented while dodging Lagoon Boy's punches, kicks, and swipes, "…. but not good enough" said Ben launching an electric spell from his hands on Lagoon Boy, electrifying him until he collapsed, "I guess that's all of them" Ben said while looking at the passed out heroes, "There still me _amigo!_" said Blue Beetle floating at the front of Ben, during the clash, Blue Beetle managed to cut all the vines entangling him, his hands then transformed into a pair of weapons then fired his twin supersonic cannons at Ben, "Hey! I can do that too!" exclaimed Ben using his own ultrasonic spell emitting from his staff, when the two sonic energies collided, a sonic boom occurred, destroying all the glass containers in their area, with the continuous sonic clash, the two energies fought for dominance until Ben's spell overpowered him slowly, it was then that Blue Beetle knew that he was outgunned by Ben, he was then his by the full force of the spell, launching him across two other rooms away from the exhibit, Ben looked at his handy work and saw how much havoc their clash has done "Darn, now my stealth record is ruined, oh well… no use crying over spilled milk", he then went over to the pedestal to grab the artifact, upon holding the artifact, a boomerang suddenly hit the necklace, launching it a few meters away from him, Superboy then bended over and took it from the floor with Nightwing on his side "Don't you know it's not nice to take things without asking permission?" mocked Superboy.

There was a vibrating sound at Ben's pocket, he then grabbed his phone, there was a warning signal that the police are on their way, with no time to waste, Ben grabbed a flat circular device and threw it in front of Superboy, the device hovered 6 ft. off the ground, next that came out from Ben's bag is a green goo that transformed into a humanoid goo below the device, the goo then launched itself at Superboy, completely entangling him, brute force seems to have no effect as the goo itself was not tangible and the goo would just quickly entangle him more, Superboy's struggle caused him to drop the necklace, Ben then used several lightning bolts spells in quick succession at Nightwing to distract him away from the artifact, with several graceful acrobatic flips and maneuvers and using several furnitures as shields, Nightwing was now close to the artifact and was about to grab it, a web then instantly shoots and sticked itself up and snatched the necklace away from the his vicinity, upon closer inspection to Ben, he is now equipped with what seems to look like to be a small black-golden spider-like gauntlet on his left arm, "It's been fun but I really have to be going" said Ben in a playful tone, and with that, a red portal appeared at his back, he then entered the portal right before the cops entered the building, when the cops investigated the Treasure exhibit room, they saw total chaos everywhere, all the glass containers are shattered, the ground and several pillars have cracks, there was a nasty overgrowth, and broken furnitures everywhere, but no heroes, just several unconscious guards, it was at Ben's escape did the Team made their 'disappearing act'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed<strong>


	2. Mobile Heist

**Hope you guys review , I would really appreciate your opinions **

* * *

><p>Bellwood<p>

January 4, 01:00

A red portal appeared in the middle of a dimly lit room, various tomes, ancient books, scrolls, and other stolen artifacts ranging from magically imbued accessories, enchanted swords, several mystic charms, and even alien technology were scattered everywhere, some can be found lying on the floor, others were neatly placed at the study table, while some were in the shelves, lazily placed. Ben walked out from the portal and carelessly tossed the necklace away in a nearby couch, he removed his hood and the glamour charm he's been wearing, revealing a tired and annoyed face "Dammit how did I miss that!?" said Ben while groggily walking towards the couch with the necklace, he then sit on the couch eyeing the artifact, he then holds the artifact and inspected it near his face "I should be more careful next time, no more going all commando and stuff", and with a sigh, he laid his body in the couch, "Sleep now, study later" said Ben tiredly while his eyes slowly closes, now being slowly engulf in the feeling of slumber.

Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice

January 4, 01:00

The Team returned home through the hangar and went straight to the briefing room, "Report" said Batman in a stern tone, "The mission was a failure, and the culprit got away" said Nightwing, but Batman can tell from his facial expression which was expertly hidden and tone that was calmly spoken that he was ashamed, "How many were stolen?" said Batman, "Only one, the Devil's Heart" answered M'gann , "But why just one?" asked Jamie, "yeah, I don't get it too either" said Garfield, "Maybe he only had enough time to steal just one?" said La'gaan, "I don't think so, when I saw him, he was just focusing on getting the devil's heart", "But why?" said a skeptical Connor, "Who's the culprit?" said Batman, "That we don't know, I've never seen him in any criminal records or news reports, not even the League's Database", "Whoever our mysterious guess is, he sure can do one heck of a beating, my side still stings" said Garfield while rubbing his right waist, "Explain" said Batman, "The thief blasted Garfield with a green laser, from Garfield's previous position and condition, I say he was stunned", "The blast also came out from the thief's staff" added Jamie, "For now, I'll get Doctor Fate to look into this, dismiss" and with that, the holoscreen went off, "Well… I don't know about you guys but I'm going to hit the hay, you comin' M'gann?","Sure, let's go" answered M'gann, and with that, the two went out of the briefing room, the rest of the Team also headed back to their own rooms and called it a night.

Morning came in at Mt. Justice, Wally, Dick and Connor were watching the news at the Team's Lounge, "Aliens have managed to infiltrate the UN, several UN members and officials are now skeptical towards the recent event, further mistrust has been growing inside the UN with paranoia taking over, and on other news, a heist occurred in the New York City Central Museum" the scene changed and a female reporter was in the scene of the crime while being near the damages "Chaos is everywhere as we can see here, the police says it may have been a metahuman criminal who broke in and managed to steal the precious Indian artifact known as the Devil's Heart, detectives are still trying to trace the criminal's identity while figuring out the thief's motives on why they stole only just one" the scene changed and now we see the previous male reporter on the station "Thank you Catherine, on recent events, Indian government officials have come to the United States to talk about the missing artifact-" Wally then turned the TV off.

"So… how'd you guys managed to lose both the fight and the artifact?" questioned Wally, "It's complicated" said Connor with a shrug, "He seems to have an arsenal of different powers when we confronted him, although he has a staff that lets him use his powers, and a satchel that has assorted things inside it that provides him with excellent distractions, Batman also said he'll go get Doctor Fate to look into this, with both of those cases, I guess our mysterious guess uses Magic" answered Dick while putting together all that he knew about their previous encounter, "Ha! Magic's not real, for all we know, that guy just has an advance weapon that looks like a staff!". Garfield then entered the Lounge "Sup you guys!? Have you heard about the news where an alien bounty hunter managed to infiltrate the UN to take down a UN official who happens to be an alien!?" exclaimed Garfield "Yeah, an alien bounty hunter named Lobo managed to get inside the UN building, his target was a Krolotean disguised as a human UN member" answered Connor, Dick reached his fingers on his left ear where his communicator is located "Mission briefing in 3".

The Team was assembled in the briefing room, "Traces of Zeta particles can be found throughout Earth, we suspect this is the process othe aliens have been using to infiltrate the planet, since the League is off limits to some intergalactic territories, this will be a covert mission, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Superboy will be going to planet Rann, meet with Adam Strange, he will explain the situation" with that, the three left the room and went to the Zeta Tubes, the remaining members, Wonder Girl, Nightwing, and Kid Flash stand ready for their missions to be given "You will be escorting several alien techs to STAR labs, reports indicates that this alien techs have been around since the 18th century and have just been recently discovered accidentally, since because of the sensitivity of the mission, more of the Team members will be joining in, rendezvous at Boston and deliver the package at Metropolis STAR Labs" and with that, the holoscreen went off. The Team then went to the Zeta tubes to be transported to Boston.

Boston

January 4, 10:00

The Team has arrived at the rendezvous point, upon closer inspection at the STAR Labs building, a singular truck was parked and guarded by military soldiers equipped with STAR Lab's latest energy rifles. "Welcome, I'm Burton Thompsons, head of security in STAR Lab's Taos branch, as you may know, the alien Tech came from an Egyptian expedition sponsored by STAR Labs, a random seismic activity happened and the tomb almost collapsed, some of our best scientist were trapped and called for help via radio communicators, while they were waiting for help to arrive, they saw an entrance that they haven't seen before entering the tomb, they discovered several artifacts we suspect extraterrestrial in origin. We delivered the alien techs at New Mexico's STAR Labs branch but we were unable to run full tests since the Tao's STAR Labs branch specialize in advance medical research, we delivered it here via Zeta Tube to keep it secure, we can't deliver it straight to Metropolis since the Metropolis's STAR Labs Zeta tube was damaged and wasn't fit to be operational". "Don't worry, we'll take it from here" said Nightwing, he was given a nod by the head security "These soldiers will be with you to provide you with additional backup if the situation becomes too heated". Nightwing gave him a nod, he then went back to his team "Remember, this mission is a high profile one, the truck will be travelling inside Massachusetts to New Jersey, while in Massachusetts, we'll be surrounded by civilians until we get to New Jersey where our route will change from urban to rural" the Team gave him several words saying they understand before riding, Wonder Girl was atop of the truck, while Kid Flash was on the road using his speed to catch up to the truck, Nightwing was currently on his own Batcycle.

Ben was currently sitting on his work bench, studying the artifact's mystic abilities, within the table were several ancient scrolls, an Indian history book and a laptop, "Whoa! This one actually traps a demon's essence!? How cool is that!?" said Ben towards the computer, "I guess it's pretty amazing, I mean, trapping spirits is one thing, but to trap a demon's essence? That seriously needs some serious enchantments, not to mention a proper way to dispose it" said a young lady the same age as Ben, she has a red hair tied back into a ponytail, forest green eyes, fair skin and was quite beautiful even from the computer screen, her name was Gwendolyn Tennyson also known as Gwen by her friends, she and Ben are cousins, both possessing magical abilities and practitioners of the mystic arts, she specializes in Aether manipulation or Mana Manipulation, Gwen is a powerful Sorceress and an excellent university student, though, she doesn't like to be involved with Ben's 'adventures', she does provides him with Intel and other tips, she currently possesses a captured Green Lantern ring and a stolen Pink Lantern ruby, this two were enough to peek her interest unlike her cousin who has been 'studying' other artifacts illegally. "By the way, STAR Labs just uncovered an artifact from Egypt, their reports says it's extraterrestrial in origin, they're currently delivering it to the Metropolis STAR Labs" "Well… I'm heading there now" said Ben while grabbing a piece of toast with butter "You forgot to eat your breakfast didn't you?" said Gwen smiling while folding her arms, "Uhhh…. No… this is just a snack..?" said Ben trying to come up with a convincing lie, "Of course" Gwen gave him a tone indicating that she's not buying it. "Okay..! So I forgot to eat breakfast, big deal" said Ben while chewing toast, "Ben, you're seriously going to steal Tech away in a moving vehicle guarded by trained soldiers who are armed with state of the art energy rifles and 3 heroes" said Gwen in a concerned voice, "Heroes?" asked Ben while grabbing milk from the fridge, "The league deployed 3 junior members, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Nightwing, if my calculations are correct, more will be joining in", "I can handle them!" said Ben smirking, "Just be careful ok?" said Gwen before going offline.

Ben was now on his Animagus outfit, waiting on top of a skyscraper to ambush the convoy, he was currently devising plans and actions to steal the artifacts and an escape route should his plans fail, Ben squinted his eyes under his hood and saw his target, four military Humvees are guarding the truck's sides, a blonde girl was atop of the truck, a reddish blur who Ben recognizes as Kid Flash, and a motorcycle with a striking resemblance to that of Batman's themes for his transport driven by Nightwing, "Should I go all stealth or go straight on? They're small in numbers, but they look to be pretty balanced". And with that, he flew off of the building and towards the convoy, he turned himself invisible and intangible in front of the approaching truck, he phased through the truck and is now inside its cargo, there were 2 spec ops snipers wearing night vision goggles guarding the cargo, Ben deeply inhaled and stunned both the spec ops at the same time, knocking them out cold, Ben's mission was a go.

He searched the cargos by accessing the minicomputer panel attached to the wall, currently, the artifacts are no bigger than a baseball ball, the artifacts are spherical in shape with a white crystal like appearance and several black circuit designs covering some parts of the artifact, there are currently 3 artifacts on the convoy, sealed inside several secure boxes with different passwords, Ben can't hack the boxes in his current situation since he may risk getting caught, he would just instead deactivate the tracking device in the boxes, carry the boxes with him, and hack the password back to his safe house, to get out, Ben will now execute part 2 of his plan, doing major damage, the plan was simple, Ben would make a clone of himself, since he can't turn the boxes both invisible and intangible, he'll just have to turn himself invisible while carrying them, make the clone burst out of the truck's cargo, the clone provides a diversion, and the real him could just waltz out of the scene of the crime undetected, simple yet complicated at the same time. With a deep breath, he made a silicon based clone of himself, made the exact boxes he stole through the use of an illusion spell and handed it over to his clone, then made himself invisible, "Any signs of-" before Nightwing could finish his sentence, the cargo area of the truck burst with fire, Ben then came out carrying with him the boxes.

The truck and Humvees stopped in their tracks, the soldiers came out of the Humvees and activated their weapons, Ben's clone ran several meters away from the truck, the heroes and soldiers followed suit. Kid Flash managed to block the escape route of the clone "Going somewhere?", Wonder Girl, Nightwing and the soldiers made a circular formation around the clone with their weapons aimed at him, the clone put the boxes down and put his hands in the air, "Freeze!" said the soldier "That's actually an excellent suggestion!" said the clone, his arms bursts with a powerful blizzard attack, freezing half of the soldiers and encasing them in ice, "Fire!" said the soldier's leader, "Another excellent suggestion!" Ben then surrounded himself in a ring of fire that's rapidly expanding out. The soldiers felt the intense heat and withdraw to a safer distance bringing with them their frozen comrades, Kid Flash circled the clone and made a giant tornado to suck all the oxygen out from the fire, when the fire died down, the thief was gone "Where'd he go!?" he searched between his field of vision until he looked at his back "Sup!?" said Ben then using a powerful lighting spell to the speedster, Kid Flash screamed in pain and collapsed, "Kid!" said Wonder Girl, "Relax, he's not dead… yet" said the clone in a careless tone. With a battle cry, Wonder Girl charged at the clone, Nightwing provided support by throwing several flash pellets that would momentarily daze foes, the clone was immune to the flash thanks to his hood that absorbs light to create a pitch black shadow, he then sidestepped, making Wonder Girl miss her attack and landing several meters from him, she charged again but this time, it would be an aerial attack, Ben has been observing several people whose powers are based on high level physical strength, they're always immobilized by the goo, the clone then threw a disk towards Wonder Girl, the next that came out was the goo, it quickly entangled her, she tried to pry the goo off of her but with no tangible contact, it would be impossible to pry it out by brute force, Ben was about to electrify her when several boomerangs managed to get the clone's attention, the boomerang were aimed at him, with a simple hand gesture, the boomerangs stopped mid flight, "Is that all can do? Throw stuff?" said the clone taunting Nightwing, Nightwing smirked and there was a beeping sound, the clone eyes went wide, the boomerangs were rigged to explode, the explosion caught the clone, blasting him several feet away, although there was no damage, the clone was now covered with dirt, the next thing he threw was a boomerang, this time, Ben was ready, the boomerang was near him and he braced himself, the boomerang didn't hit him and instead made a curve around him, Ben was about to say that he miss but when he followed the boomerang's trajectory, he knew that he wasn't aiming for him, but to Wonder Girl, the boomerang sticked to the goo and exploded with a cool smoke, Ben's goo was now frozen and with Wonder Girls strength, managed to break herself out, Nightwing and Wonder Girl came at him, throwing punches and kicks, the clone dodges any parries using his staff, Wonder Girl was slow but has the strength to seriously damage him while Nightwing was agile and fast but lacks the brute force to do any real harm to him thanks to his charms that provides him with an invisible armor.

"You're pretty good" said Wonder Girl to the clone, "You're not bad yourself" said Ben, "You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! That's cute~" mocked Wonder Girl, Ben was both dodging Wonder Girls powered attacks and Nightwings barrages of kicks and tricks, Nightwing charged at the clone, Ben was ready to electrocute him, Nightwing then turned his charge into a jump and threw several smoke pellets on the ground, the clone can't see anything and it was hard to breathe, he was then hit by a powerful punch in the stomach by Wonder Girl who was hiding in the smoke, launching him several feet's away and hitting a nearby van in his back while in the process, the clone moaned and was unable to get up, the soldiers circled him with their weapons aimed at him "Don't move!" ordered a soldier. Nightwing came to see if Kid Flash was okay "What happened?" said Kid Flash while rubbing his head, "We won! Score 1 for the good guys!" said Wonder Girl cheerily, "Come on, let's go before we lose the thief, again" said Nightwing while supporting Kid Flash by the arm.

The 3 heroes went to their fallen foe "Who are you?" questioned Wonder Girl "Me? Oh, I'm just a nobody" said the clone, "Who do you work for?" questioned Kid Flash, "Nobody" answered the clone, "Well it's been fun but I have to get going" said the clone weakly, "And how are you going to do that!? You're weakened! We beat you!" exclaimed Wonder Girl "Not exactly~ " said the clone until it burst in a small puff of smoke. "Dammit! He got away! Again!" yelled Kid Flash "Look, at least he left the artifacts, our mission was to guard them" said Nightwing pointing at the boxes on the middle of their circle formation, a soldier went to grab it but was unable to hold it "What the-!?" said the soldier, the boxes then vanished into thin air like a mirage, the heroes and the soldiers were shocked upon seeing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, Ben gets a proposition by the light and their 'partner'<strong>


	3. An Invitation

**Please review you guys, sorry if it's too short**

* * *

><p>Bialya<p>

February 5, 19:00

A magnificent beautiful palace stood high and proud over a city engulf by night, the palace was the main headquarters and home to the ruler of Bialya, Queen Bee, a tyrannical metahuman ruler who rules Bialya with an iron fist, Bialya isn't the wealthiest or the most fertile land there is, because it is located in the Middle East and surrounded by a scorching dessert by day and a freezing waste land at night, it lacks basic needs for its people, although the Bialyan government is not corrupt, they certainly lacks the funds to run their entire system, upon the leadership of Queen Bee, she has authorized many what we may consider illegal tactics to keep Bailya from going bankrupt, be it through negotiations with LexCorps, political blackmail, or conducting secret military research from other sponsors like the Light. Bialya is also one of the meeting places of the Light members, since Bialya is not a member of the UN, they will not be monitored, another is that, Bailya did not sign the charter treaty in which the Justice League may legally mobilize and conduct operations inside their territory.

A grand room decorated with exquisite yellow wall pattern, velvet curtains and banners was occupied by 5 individuals while sitting in a long meeting table, their leader, Vandal Savage, a tall, muscular man with an extraordinary long life span, he was said to exist for so many generations, living with different lifestyles and then going into hiding and moving to another location, this prevented him from being detected up to the 21th century, the next man has an Arabic ethnicity and has an imposing figure, his name was Ra's al Ghul, also known as the 'head of the Demon' in Arabic, he too also has an outstanding lifespan, although not as long lived as Vandal Savage, he has done so many things with his life, he discovered the secrets of the Lazarous Pit, enabling him to be resurrected, the secret of his vitality, he is the founder and the current leader of the terrorist group known as the League of Shadows, a criminal organization where members are trained in the ways of an assassin and conduct missions raging from assassination, extortion, manipulation, and power broking. The next one is dressed in a formal Business outfit, his name is Lex Luthor, an influential powerful business man and CEO of LexCorps, one of the world's top company, he doesn't possess any acknowledgeable abilities, but his knowledge on business and entrepreneurship makes him a highly valuable ally, with his resources, the media, and various connections to the underworld, the Light can conduct various operations all at once, the next one is no more than a man trap in a mechanical body with an exposed brain protected by a material as hard as diamond, he is known as 'The Brain', much of his life is unknown, even his real name, only that he came from France in origin, The Brain was the Light's personal mad scientist specializing in genetic and biomechanical engineering, granting them access to exotic technologies that's usually applied as mind control or to further their own research, the last one sitting on the opposite end of the table was Queen Bee, she was the Light's political expert and a political figure, managing to dodge various threats from the UN, conducting secret annexing operations to the countries around her, while maintain the Bailyan government at the same time which was an incredible feat.

"Ocean-Master was very inefficient, he has failed the light too many times, his replacement on the other hand is quite productive and has served the light well, his son, a former member of the League and the ex-protégé of Aquaman has managed to lure the Krolotean's to Malina island, with their competitors eliminated, we have managed to gain their trust" said Savage while smiling, "But, we still have yet to set our plans in motion, we have the pieces, but we need to move these pieces in the proper position, furthermore, we still require certain fail safes, as you may have noticed, Klarion has still not returned to the material plane, it would take him more months to reassemble his essence and place a beacon which is his familiar and imbuing said familiar with his essence to make himself corporeal " said Savage, "And why zo we need Klarion? We can achieve zour plan withzout him" said The Brain in his heavy French accent, "One of our agents has reported that the League will be bringing in Doctor Fate in a search operation, and we cannot allow that to happen, without mystic support, the Light will be discovered too soon" answered Savage, "Do we not have any means of defense against mystical force? We know that the League has more than 1 magic user, and so do we, we have Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust, and the Wizard" argued Queen Bee, "They're powerful, but against the Lord of Order, they're weak, we need someone who is superior in the mystic arts", said Savage, "Do we have a candidate?" asked Lex Luthor, "I have one" said Ra's al Ghul, "Who?" asked Savage, "We don't know exactly know who this person is, my agents gave me a vague report about our little friend's sightings, apparently, we found a pattern" replied Ra's Al Ghul, "Go on.." Savage let him continue, "This person seems to be targeting artifacts with exotic backgrounds, although why this person is targeting such objects, I do not know, but, from my experiences with the hidden arts, this person is a powerful user of magic if they're able to elude the League for such a long time" said Ra's al Ghul, "Gather all we need to know about our mysterious assailant, once that is done, proceed with the contact" ordered Savage.

Bellwood

February 9, 10:00

Ben was currently at the Mr. Smoothies with several empty cups beside him, Ben's facial expression was frustrated, confused, and his thoughts keeps on going around circles, making various theories, he hasn't stolen anything for 3 weeks all because he was so focused on studying the 3 orbs he has stolen, what were they? What was their purpose? Who sent them? Why are they here? So many questions and no answers, this made Ben's eye brows furrow, he angrily scratched his head and went over to the counter to grab more smoothies, "Get me another green pepper mango!" said Ben in an angry tone, "Easy kid" said the cashier at the counter, "Sorry, it's just been a rough week" Ben said apologizing, he then went over to his car and leaned himself at the car's hood, he was so stressed out, thinking about how much little progress he did studying the artifacts, all he knew is that they were definitely extraterrestrial in origin and they do not react to magic, with one final sip, he threw the empty cup away to the trash bin, Ben needs information, if there's one thing Ben love, it's a good mystery, the one thing he hates the most is being left in the shadows, this case became a personal operation to him, there was something out there pulling their strings, a conspiracy, a secret. He went inside his car and drove straight to his house, he can't do this alone, and he needs help.

Ben arrived at his house's garage and parked his car outside, it was a typical average suburban house, nothing noteworthy to praise about, he then entered his house, the house was empty since his parents were out in a long vacation, they were confident that Ben could handle himself while they're gone. Ben went to the dark basement, he approached the opposite end of the basement wall, with practiced motion and an elegant hand gesture, the wall he was facing dissolved, an entrance to a new room appeared before him, he entered the room casually while the wall behind him reformed again with no signs of any activity. This large room was Ben's hideout, although many people may think that his hideout is in the basement, in reality, the hideout is actually located in an abandoned subterranean classified military compound, the basement was just a portal that links the two different locations.

Ben entered his hideout and went straight to his work area with the 3 orbs lying motionlessly, Ben grabbed one of them and examined it, "I have no idea what I'm doing" said Ben in a deadpan tone, while examining the rest of the orbs, he shifted his attention to the computer screen which was beeping, indicating that someone left him a voice message, with no time to waste, he pushed the button allowing him to hear the message, "Hey Ben" said Gwen in a sweet tone, "You haven't went into your usual 'shopping spree' in weeks, just calling to see if you're okay, it's also spring break, I thought maybe you, me and Kevin would wanna hang out? Call me back" the line ended, Ben was still in his thoughts and he knew he needs to do something to distract himself from his inner conflict, he then diverted all his attention to the computer screen, finding any interesting news article. "Hello, what's this? The royal family of Arabia is having an art exhibit?" Ben read the full article, although the royal family will only be showing ordinary works of art, it was still worth it as a distraction.

Ben was desperate to make an excuse just to clear his head, he then grabbed his Animagus outfit and changed. Ben wasn't really in a mood to go steal works of arts, especially ordinary ones, for him, it was boring and a waste of time and effort, there was no value in it, he then debated to himself if he should bring with him his staff and magic satchel, after all, all he was going to do is steal objects, although he hasn't thought what kind of artifact he was going to steal, "Meh… I'll know it when I see it" said Ben, he then left his staff and brought with him only his magic satchel, "I'll do this quick, get in, find an artifact, get the artifact, then get out" said Ben in a bored tone, he walked by the center of the room to make a portal but one thing caught his attention, "I haven't use this before" said Ben going by the table and picking up what looks like a small talisman, "Oh yeah I remember, Gwen gave this to me" said Ben to himself, the talisman was none other than one of the famous charms known as the Charms of Bezel, this particular charm was the Charm of Luck and Probability, this charm works in mysterious ways, unlike other mystical items, this one influences the environment instead of directly influencing the state of the user or their foe , through the limited manipulation of reality, any action the bearer would like to do would result in them accomplishing it flawlessly, granting them supernaturally good luck, but, only if there was a possibility of things to go their way in the first place. Ben picked the small charm and attached it to his left bracer. With a bit of focus and effort, he made a portal and walked inside it.

United Arab Emirates - Royal Library

February 9, 21:00

The royal family of Arabia has turned their grand library into a miniature museum where important and influential guess can appreciate the culture of the powerful Arabic nation or talk leisurely to other guess, it was a dark, cold night, the library was currently close, Ben has been in the country waiting for the day to get dark, while waiting, he has been enjoying himself, going to places, and eating, he did enjoy the architectural marvels he has visited, but other than that, they were boring once he realized that most of them are offices sculpted into superficial buildings. Ben was floating atop the library's skylight, he then phased through the glass and landed quietly at the ground, he doesn't need to worry about the cameras though.

*flashback*

Ben was currently in front of the door leading to the control room to deal with the guard and temper the surveillance device, he then phased through the wall, he saw only 1 guard watching the monitors and taking a sip of his cup of coffee, he was about to stun the guard but then the charm suddenly lit up, a gurgling sound was heard from the guards stomach, the guard's face expression became in pained, it suddenly dawned at Ben that the guard has to relieve his bowels at the bathroom, the guard quickly sat up but knocked his cup of coffee at the control panel in the process, the surveillance control panel short circuited, the guard was now contemplating whether he should fix the control panel or go to the bathroom to defecate, the sound of his stomach gurgled again and he rushed outside the control room to go to the bathroom with no time to waste.

*end of flashback*

"hehehe…. Good times" said Ben quietly laughing, he then looked around, there were various incased objects like vases, weapons, and paintings, most of them were jewelries. He then went by the case where a manikin's hand is wearing 10 rings ranging from diamonds, opals, emeralds, topaz, and rubies, "Boring~" said Ben, he then went to another case, this time, a golden scepter decorated with rubies, "Meh~" said Ben, "What am I looking for exactly?" said Ben said to no one but himself, "I was about to ask you the same thing" said a foreign voice. Ben then faced the direction of where the voice is coming from, but all he saw was nothing but darkness, Ben was then in his guarded stance, "Show yourself!" demanded Ben, his charm lit up again, where once the moon was covered with clouds, it now shone with radiant unhindered beauty, illuminating the room through the skylight, the mysterious stranger was then illuminated, the mysterious stranger was none other than Ra's al Ghul with his 4 elite League of Shadows personal bodyguards, "Greetings" said Ra's al Ghul, Ben was silent, he was thinking of ways to take both Ra's Al Ghul and his body guards down, "I am not here to fight, I came here to give you an invitation" said Ra's al Ghul while performing a hand gesture to his guards indicating to stand down, his guards respectfully bowed to him and retreated back in the darkness. "An invitation? Sorry to tell you this but I'm not League of Shadows material" said Ben, "You've heard of my organization, then do you know who I am?" said Ra's al Ghul, "Yeah, I do, you're Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows and someone who's been hiding from death" answered Ben, "I never knew I was quite popular, anyways, on to business, me and my partners have a special offer for you" said Ra's al Ghul, Ben raised one of eyebrow, an expression saying 'what?', "You see, me and my partners are lacking a member, we were looking for someone with great talent and skill, and so, we have chosen you, you are quite famous in the magical community with your debilitating magical abilities, and with your previous encounter with the League and you neutral status, rest assure you that joining us will not be a burden, in exchange if you were to join us, me and my partners will provide you with any intel, support, or various objects that you may wish you want to get your hands on to further your own goals" explained Ra's al Ghul.

"Who are this partners that you're talking about, the League of Shadows?" asked Ben, "Not quite, we are small in numbers but we have the same goal, the League of Shadows is merely a part, an extension, the eyes and ears of our 'little group'" answered Ra's al Ghul, "We will be waiting for your answer, find me in Infinity Island by the Easter islands", and with that, Ra's al Ghul retreated back in the deep shadows, his presence quickly vanished from the room. The room was quiet, Ben looked at the incased artifacts, deciding that none of this things interest him in anyway, he made a portal back at his hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: watch as Ben infiltrates the most secure place on Earth, the Tower of Fate <strong>


	4. Home Invasion Part 1: Mysteries

**Warning: Some Rated M scenes**

* * *

><p>Bellwood<p>

March 1, 8:00

"I'm telling you Gwen! Something's messed up!" said Ben wildly onto the computer screen, "Ben please, calm down" said Gwen in a soft voice, "I-I don't know who they are or even what they are! It's scaring me! This… Light, they have resources, they know stuff, and they're pulling everybody's strings! Including the Justice League! Or even us!" said Ben in a panicking voice, "Ben! Calm down! You're losing it! First the 3 orbs, and then your encounter with the League of Shadow's leader, I don't get what the buzz is all about, you're getting worked up with this two things, it's not even that much, why are you so affected?", "Because something tells me that if we're not going to do something, we'll all be 'affected'" answered Ben, "What do you mean by this 'we' business?" questioned Gwen, "Can you do me a favor?" asked Ben, "What kind of favor?" said Gwen in a suspicious tone, "It's nothing really, it's just a small… home invasion" said Ben in a sheepish tone, "Ben" said Gwen in a commanding tone, "Okay, I want you to help me get inside the Tower of Fate" said Ben innocently while rubbing the back of his head, Gwen mouth was wide open from the shock. "W-What was that!?" said Gwen unsure if she heard him right, "Help me get inside the Tower of Fate" said Ben, "Okay… you're definitely losing it" said Gwen, "No! I need something inside", "What could you possibly want inside the tower?" questioned Gwen, "I know of a few scrolls, grimoire or artifacts that Doctor Fate has that could help solve this puzzle" answered Ben, "And then what? Last time I know, you're in the Justice League's investigative wanted list, Ben, you're not a hero, what you're trying to do is very dangerous" said Gwen in a concerned tone, "If I don't do something, I know something bad is going to happen" said Ben seriously, "I can't convince you can't I?" asked Gwen, "Nope, whether you help me or not, I'm going in there" said Ben, Gwen gave out a long sigh, "Okay fine, I'll help you, you're lucky that it's semestral break for 2 months", "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite cousin~?" said Ben in an enthusiastic tone, "You always say that when you get something from me" said Gwen while rolling her eyes "I'll call you back in a few days after I'm done with finals, then we can plan for our little 'home invasion', for now, just lay low, no stealing anything", "Fine" answered Ben.

Chicago

March 19, 20:00

Ben was casually walking in the dark and dangerous streets of Detroit, one of the most crime ridden cities aside next to Gotham, it was a cold night and there was little illumination coming out from the street lamps, the street was empty save for a few gangs and prostitutes, Ben turned to the right in an alley way and continued his casual walk, he explored the scenery while walking, garbage was littered everywhere, cats, dogs, and rats can be seen running amok, buildings were old and damaged from both the weather and the spar from gang wars, all in all, it was a horrible place to be, while walking, Ben saw a prostitute standing in the alleyway wearing revealing clothes, she seems to pick that spot since it's the only place where she gets to be illuminated by the old light bulb above her, "Hey there hot stuff, you looking for some fun?" Ben observed her briefly before walking away, "Not good enough for you eh? Kids this days only want hoes with big tits! Bastard!" shouted the prostitute. Ben continued his walk in a leisure pace, and again, he saw another prostitute in another corner of the alley, this one looks like to be his age or younger, she was wearing heavy makeup with skimpy clothes, "My my, looks like good old Cathy is lucky today, beats getting fucked by old and ugly people" she then walked closer to Ben and circled him around, "Hmm, not only are you cute, you're hot! If you're looking for a good fuck, then you came to the right place, and I'll even cut you a deal" she then took something out from her purse, she hold up a bag filled with some white powder, Ben knows this is cocaine, "You carry that thing around?" asked Ben, "Yeah, it makes fucking even more amazing", "Sorry but I'm not interested" said Ben in a bored tone, Ben was about to walk away when the prostitute stand in his way, "But don't you want to fuck? Surely a guy like you won't be interested in this" she then pulled her bra up revealing her breasts, "I gotta admit it, those are a nice pair, but I've seen better" said Ben while smiling, "Come on, we can do it here~" said the prostitute in a seductive tone, "Sorry but not interested" said Ben beginning to walk away.

"Seriously, in all the places Gwen can pick a rendezvous point, she had to pick this", muttered Ben, he has been in the alleyway walking for 10 min. waiting for Gwen to find him, "Well at least there's no trouble… for now" said Ben walking to another corner of the alleyway, this part of the alleyway was darker, he then heard a load erotic moaning sound from the dark alley, "Aw fuck~! Kid you're amazing!" said a voice belonging to an adult man, "Aw fuck I think I'm going to cum~!" he said right after his moan of ecstasy died down, "Make sure you lick it all up" said the man, Ben heard this and was disgusted, "Here's my payment kid, now scram!", Ben then heard a running noise coming nearer to his location, the alley was so dark that he can't even make of anything in his surroundings, he then bumped to someone and both of them fell down, "Ow my head!" said a voice belonging to a male teenager, Ben backtracked his thoughts from earlier when the man was talking in the alleyway, 'could this kid have been giving that guy head?' Ben thought. "Sorry 'bout that, you okay?" said Ben while offering his hand to the hooded teenager, "Umm, yeah, thanks" said the teenager while being lifted up by Ben's hand, "Did you gave that guy-" "Yeah… " said the teenager awkwardly, Ben eyes widen upon hearing this "Ohh…" "Did you heard us?" asked the teenager shyly, Ben gave him a nod, "Well… 50 bucks is 50 bucks" the teenager said, Ben was still wide eyed, "Were you watching me giving him-" "What! Oh gods no! I just happen to-" said Ben in a panicking tone while his arms flail out "Well… if you want, I could also give you a blow job" "What! No! That's not what I wanted! Look, how old are you?" "13?" answered the teenager, Ben's eyes went even wider, "But I'm turning 14 this April" said the teenager in an insecure voice, "Look, if it's money you want, then here" Ben gave the teenager a wad of cash, "Woah! A-Are you sure? You don't want me to-" "I'll pay you to stop doing this things" said Ben cutting him off "Oh, wow, that's… really nice of you, umm, thanks, I've never earned this much in a single night, the closest I could get was when this group of guys paid me to let them fuck me, my ass was sore for weeks after that" Ben's face was in an expression of shock while standing wide eyed in a disbelieving manner "Okay… too much info" "And there was this one time where-" "No! Just… just shut up! You're going to give me nightmares!" shouted Ben.

"Sorry" said the teenager while scratching the back of his head, "Just go home kid" said Ben in a tired tone, "Oh, uhh, yeah, right, so…umm…, thanks for the money" said the teenager before running off. Ben's night couldn't get any crazier, Ben continued his walk in the alleyway, he's been here for 15 min. now, suddenly, a presence behind Ben made itself known, "*sigh* Took you long enough" said Ben to Gwen, "Sorry, I have to file up all my college records, not to mention that I'm a student teacher there" replied Gwen, "Do you know what I've been through!? I've seen so many crazy things happening here!" said Ben in a complaining manner, "Sorry, but I know how to make it up to you" said Gwen while holding up what seems to be a golden talisman in a shape of a well-designed key, "Let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable, this place stinks, and what is that smell?" asked Gwen, "Trust me, you do not want to know" said Ben.

Bellwood

March 19, 20:59

When Ben and Gwen teleported home, they first watched the news on the TV. "Oh right I forgot! Today was the annual launching of the new Earth-Mars communication satellite", Ben and Gwen sit in the couch to watch more about the unveiling of the new satellite, 'With this earth-mars satellite, we will get to know more about our alien neighbor, this will give us a new age of understanding and cooperation' said Carol Ferris, CEO of Ferris Aircraft, the camera moved upwards showing Superman floating above the press while the Martian Manhunter joins Carol in answering more questions, 'This new satellite will not only strengthen the relationship between Humans and Martians, but will also give us an opportunity of an alliance to protect both our people from hostile offworlders' said the Martian before levitating upwards and joining Superman, both now leaving the area. "An alliance does sound pretty cool, and how cool would it be to work with aliens! What do you think Gwen?" asked Ben, Gwen was squinting at the TV screen with a suspicious facial expression "That's not Superman or the Martian Manhunter" said Gwen, Ben looked at the TV again also squinting "You sure? The big 'S' and the green skin is kinda convincing, you sure you don't need glasses?" asked Ben, "No, I hacked to the Leagues mainframe trying to figure out leads on what this so called 'Light' is, so far, Batman's security protocol and security countermeasures is tough to crack, I could hack it, but the system will alert the League and trace the connection back to me in records time, not to mention that it would take days to get inside the system" explained Gwen, "So how'd you know that that's not them?" questioned Ben, "I recently came across with this spell from an old Japanese grimoire, all you need is to find a victim and put a bit of your essence inside their eyes and ears", "What kind of spell is it?" asked Ben in a curious tone, "The spell was made back in the days of feudal Japan when spying at rival emperors was the most utmost priority, a mystic then invented this spell to not only save them time from accessing what serves to be false information, but it gives them a perfect spy since the victim will not realize that they themselves are the spies, but if you ask me, this is more of a curse really, it allows me to hear and see what the victim is currently experiencing at the moment, trust me, I usually look away when it comes to their usual 'happy times'", "ohhh~" said Ben while blushing, "So who's our little spy?" asked Ben, "Black Canary, I hexed here since the League trust her enough to be given classified information, that's how I found out about the key that would open the Tower of Fate" said Gwen, "Why would Doctor Fate give them the key in the first place?" asked Ben, "Batman requested it actually, in case if Doctor Fate ever goes rouge, the League can stop him using the key to gain access to the Tower Fate, unlike any other items, the key isn't put in a secure safe or anything like that, the Leagues take turns and shifts on who gets to carry the key" answered Gwen, "Ok, so who's shift did you steal it from?" asked Ben "I got it from Black Canary while she was fighting several Metahuman villains in Santa Prisca, she got knocked out and I used that opportunity to steal the key away while hexing her to be our spy, by now I think she may have realized that the key is missing" said Gwen skeptically, "So before we go to the Tower of Fate, what else do you know about the League's activities?" asked Ben, "All I know is that the founding members of the Leagues are on planet RImbor right now, they've been summoned by the court for rampaging the planet and declaring threats to various alien race" answered Gwen "Man! I always to go out in space! You know, fight alien warlords, save worlds, that stuff" said Ben cheerily while Gwen Lightly laughs.

Ben and Gwen entered Ben's secret, "So what's the plan?" asked Gwen, "Our objective is to steal the _Relic of the Oracle_, I studied the magical constructs of the Tower of Fate, first, the Tower itself is invisible, intangible and exist in multiple universes at the same time, it requires the key for entrance, second, Doctor Fate and the Tower are connected, any disruption and disturbance inside the tower will alert Doctor Fate, third, the Tower is infinite, we may get lost just by turning a corner" answered Ben, "What if we have an encounter with Doctor Fate?" asked Gwen, "I'm hoping that wouldn't happen, we have to remember that this is a stealth mission, avoid him at all cost, and I hate to admit it but Doctor Fate is too powerful and would take 2 of us to take him down which is not an option, we'll split up, if any of us encounters him, then whoever encounters him will have to buy the other time to find the relic, remember, Doctor Fate is at his element while inside the Tower, I'm really hoping that he's not home right now" said Ben.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. the hooded teenager is Jimmy Jones<strong>

**haha! I've ruined you childhood! :3**

**Up next: Ben vs Doctor Fate**


End file.
